Talon Rising
by FUBARShan
Summary: A cyborg comes from the AE to request asylum what kind of trouble will she bring? Please give me some input so I can make it better. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

America, the year 2031, a black ops organization of the military creates a cyborg as part of their preparation for the

possibility of cyberized and real world military attacks. The testing ground, (chosen without the country's knowledge,) was

Niihama City in Japan. The cyborg created was a woman by the name of Sergeant Natsumi Talon. The main goal of the test

was to cause some destruction and see how the Japanese government reacted to it. The American Empire also wanted to

test the skills of Section Nine and its individual members, but things don't always go as planned…

Dressed in a black leather jacket, a black armored bodysuit, and black armored boots Natsumi Talon had been watching

Section Nine for nearly a month now. She had hacked their communications and gone through their files during the second

week and had found out all of their information without them even noticing. Also tailing them was pretty easy except for the

one known to her only as "the Major". Having escaped notice by her Natsumi didn't know how much longer she could keep

this up but she was required to until…

"_We've been branched_."

_Oh shit._

"_Everyone, switch to autistic mode_."

Dammit, dammit, dammit. Time to go. Gotta get outta…

"Freeze!"

_Oh hell._

"I take it you're Batou and Togusa, right. I want to see Aramaki and the Major to request asylum. My weapons are over there."

"I'm not taking you to see them until I know who the hell you are!"

"Fine, I'm Sergeant Natsumi Talon of the American Empire Special Forces Cyber Recon Division. Code-name Talon Thirteen."

"_Major, you got all that?_"

"_I'm already behind her._"

"So there you are Major, you can turn off the thermal-optical camo, I know exactly where you are.

"How the hell do you…?"

"Yes, I know you're behind me, and I could probably kill you all right now if I wanted to. But right now what I want to do is defect and I could use a job."

"_A job, why?_"

"_I'm the best hacker in the American Empire, and well, Motoko, I like you._"

"Okay, Sergeant, hands behind your head…"

**Crack**

"Sniper, everyone get down now!!"

"_Dammit, they had someone tailing me the entire time, and probably tracking me._"

"Get her out of here now!"

**Bkam Bkam**

"_This is Saito, I've got the sniper spotted or at least the rifle. Taking the shot._"

**Crack**

"_Sniper down, Major, you're clear._"


	2. Chapter 2

They got into Section Nine without further incident and met Chief Aramaki.

"Chief Aramaki, sir."

"_Major, who is this?_"

"_This is Natsumi Talon, AE Special Forces, she's defecting and wants a job._"

"So you want a job, do you?"

"Yes, and you will find that if you check your network I hacked into your system about one month ago."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm serious."

"_Ishikawa check the system._"

"_Nothing, chief._"

"Really, you hacked us where?"

"Bot F35."

"_Ishikawa, check F35._"

"_She's right chief, she got us, it's one of the best hack jobs I've ever seen._"

"Okay, you've proven your skills as a hacker but how are your fighting and shooting skills?"

"We'll find out when we go to the shooting range and then in the exercise room."

"Roger."

"_Major don't go easy on her._"

"_I won't._"

About 15 minutes later…

"Very nice shooting, all head shots, instant kills. Now its time for you to show me your hand-to-hand

combat skills."

"Alright, Major lets do this."

20 to 30 minutes of sparring later…

"_Damn, Chief, she wasn't kidding she is very, very good. I'm going to test her reaction times on the CQB _

_test now._"

"_Feel free, Major, do what you have to._"

"Alright now its time for the CQB test, it's in the basement a floor above the car park. Let's head there

now."

"Hey, Motoko, watch this."

"How the hell did you get opto-cam?"

"It's 3102, made by an American defense contractor."

"Well it's as good if not better than ours."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Okay we're here, start whenever you're ready."

BOOM

"What the hell was that, Major?"

"Hold on let

"_Chief what's going on?_"

"_We've got unknown hostiles attacking the ground floor and from the roof._"

"Oh shit, they followed me, there must be a gps homing beacon in my body. Do we have enough time to

get me a new one?"

"It'll take about 15 minutes. _Can you guys hold them?_"

"_This is Batou, I think we can, but try to hurry._"

"_Roger. _Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutes later…

15 minutes later…

"Damn, this new body is nice."

"Glad you like it, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go take out those guys. I'll go get my weapons."

"You don't have time to go back upstairs, there's a Seburo M-5, a Zastaba Nosle CZN-M22, and clips for

both in that locker to your right."

"Okay, ready to go, let's get them."

"_This is Natsumi, I'm going to take these bastards out. I need their cyberbrains hacked remotely before I _

_take them down._"

"_This is Ishikawa, I'm hacking them now._"

"_Saito here, I have six people on my scope and they aren't friendlies, shit, lost them, it looks like they have _

_opto-cam._"

"_This is Kusunagi, I've hacked into one of them, it looks like they have no defense barriers whatsoever._

_Pazu, Borma, protect the chief. Batou, guard the room where Ishikawa is. Togusa, guard the Fuchikomas _

_from these guys._"

"_This is Natsumi, they're switching off their camo. It looks like it's an older version either 2702 or 2802._"

"_It's 2802 opto-cam, hey Natsumi do you recognize these guys?_"

"_These guys are career mercenaries, they're known as the Hawks, my guess is they were sent by the CIA to _

_retrieve me._"

"_Natsumi, you can remotely control your old body can't you?_"

"_Yeah, what do you have in mind?_"

"_Since it has a GPS tracker in it have it get shot and then they'll think you're dead. It's dressed and has _

_body armor right?_

"_Okay I got it, sending it out now._"

A hail of shots converged on the body penetrating the head and chest.

"_Son of a bitch, they must have been using HV hollow point bullets there's now other way they could have _

_gotten that kind of penetration._"

"This is Hawk Two reporting in, Talon Objective is down, retrieving the body."

"Hawk Two, you better not have damaged the braincase, because our primary objective was to retrieve it

intact."

"Well I'm not sure sir, she was shot a few times the head."

"Dammit, fine, Hawk Three go help Hawk Two haul that body back to the LZ."

"This is Hawk Five, I've found something weird I'm going to check it out."

"Roger that, take Six with you as backup."

"Yes sir, it looks clear no sign of anything, wait a second, Six you see that?"

"No Five you must be imagining things, see there's nothing HGGHKK!

"Six this is One respond, repeat respond! Five where is Six?!"

"I don't know, sir, he was right behind me and then he just disappeared."

"Two, Three, check the cyberbrain make sure we've actually got the right one."

"Sir, I've checked this is definitely Talon's brain."

"Then who the hell is attacking us?"

"Sir, I've found Six, he's dead, throat cut. I'm going to haul his body back to the LZ. OH SHIT, booby

trap, it's a grenade!"

WHOOMPF

"Oh god, my leg, my leg.

"Sir this is Seven I see Five he 500 feet from your current position, he's pretty messed up he looks like his

leg is blown off below the knee."

"This is Eight, I'm behind Seven were coming around the corner we see body and Seven is HGGHK!"

"Eight respond, Eight do you read me, shit, we've lost him!"

"This is a member of Section Nine I want you assholes to take the body and get the hell out of the building,

RIGHT THE HELL NOW!! If not I'm gonna snap this son of a bitch's fuckin neck."

"Alright, we're going, we're going goddammit give us a few minutes."

"_To all non-wounded Hawks, find her now._"

"_Listen, dumbass, I've already tapped your transmissions don't screw with me or I'll kill your man right _

_the fuck now._"

"Found her, let him go, NOW!"

"Go ahead sir, take the shot my life doesn't matter."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, shithead."

KA-CHAK

"Oh god, NOOOOOOOO!"

The gun goes off with a bang, and the mercenary's head explodes in a mass of red blood and pink brain matter, which slides down the wall and puddles on the floor.

"That bitch! She just blew Eight's head off!"

"Alright you damn assholes, you listen up right now, I want you to get the fuck out of here or I'll set off the

claymores I have all over this floor."

"_Jesus, Natsumi haven't you done enough and I sure hope to hell you're bluffing about the claymores._"

"_Fine, but if I speak they'll probably get pissed off again, so I guess you better talk._"

"Alright boys, I'm Major Kusunagi, and if you want to get out of here still alive I suggest you leave now

before any more of you die."

"Fine, fine, Christ, we've got the objective, it's not worth having anymore of our guys getting killed over.

Two, grab the objective. Three and Four, grab Six's body. Five and Seven grab Eight's. Okay, men, let's

get the hell out of here."

The Hawk squad headed out the front door slamming shut behind them with a bang.

"Alright Natsumi, let's go back to my safehouse."

"Sure, Major."


End file.
